This invention relates to decorative systems for church, home, or commercial use.
More particularly, the invention concerns a decorative system providing the beauty and utility of moving liquid patterns seen through a transparent container.
In a further aspect, the invention concerns a decorative system adapted for a variety of uses and which may particularly and with great utility replace stained glass window systems of the type most ordinarily found in churches.
Among the problems associated with the use of decorative systems containing decorative mixtures, liquids, plastics, etc. are problems associated with providing movement within the system. If movement is not provided, any decorative mixtures of this type will tend, at worst, to settle in time due to gravity and lose much if not all of their beauty. At best, a great decrease in the optimum level of beauty and utility is experienced. Additionally, the provision of adequate illumination for optimum effect is often a problem, bright sunlight being best for many uses although indoor decoration is most commonly desired.
Also, particularly in areas of use presently associated with stained glass windows, inordinate expense is often required to obtain stained glass of the appropriate composition color, etc. Furthermore, since the color is built into the glass, the need or wish to alter the artistic configuration and looks of a stained glass window installation is accompanied by the inordinate expense of completely altering or replacing the window system.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to provide a decorative system of the type containing a decorative aqueous mixture which is not only adapted efficiently to provide proper movement of the mixture, but that provides also for the solution of the other problems hereinbefore mentioned with respect to the prior art.